Fillers for Q and The Grey
by TayaJaneway1
Summary: Remember when Q told Tom & Harry that he gave roses to Kathryn and serenaded her in her bath well here is my perspective of them.
1. Default Chapter

The Q and the Grey Fillers and Tag  
  
Remember when Q told Tom & Harry that he gave roses to Kathryn and serenaded her in her bath well here is my perspective of them.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story, I am merely using them in a fantasy about J/C. They all belong to Paramount.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Roses on the Bridge*  
  
After Janeway and Chakotay had left Q standing in her ready room like a mindless idiot, (which in POV he is!) they sat in their command chairs getting reports from the crew and talking about the situation with Q.  
  
"Do you think we should tell Senior Staff?"  
  
"I think we should, but not know." Pausing, she looked at him, "You know Q was right, you did seem little jealous. And if Tom found out about that and why you were jealous.well we'd have Q and the crew on our hands."  
  
"I wasn't jeal." He started.  
  
"Torres to Paris"  
  
"Paris here."  
  
Chakotay was going to finish but this sounded interesting.  
  
"Uhm, Tom I told you I would go to dinner you didn't have to give me a couple of rooms full of red roses."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tom questioned.  
  
"Engineering is filled with roses!"  
  
"I wish I would have thought to but I didn't give you any roses. Sorry."  
  
"That's alright, I just don't know who could have done it. They just flashed up."  
  
"Flashed?" Janeway asked knowing who had put them there.  
  
"Yes, captain. The way Q.he did it?"  
  
"Computer, are there any roses in my quarters?"  
  
"Affirmative" the unisex voice droned.  
  
"What about my ready room?"  
  
"Affirmative"  
  
"Computer are there any roses anywhere else besides, Engineering, my quarters and my ready room?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Lieutenant Torres' quarters, Ensign Wildman's quarters, Kes' quarters." The computer started droning out every female crew member.  
  
"Computer, stop." Janeway ordered  
  
With a flash, red, yellow, white, pink and colors they had never seen a rose be, were popping up on the bridge.  
  
"Chakotay, do want me to handle this or do you want to?"  
  
"Was that a rhetorical question?"  
  
"Until I ask for your help. YES! Q, GET DOWN FROM WHERE EVER YOU'RE HIDING AND SHOW YOU FACE!!!" she shouted, standing up.  
  
"You rang, Kathy! Are you finally going to take me up on the offer of a lifetime."  
  
"I would hardly call mating with you an offer of a lifetime." She said a little more calmly.  
  
"Mating?" Tom, Harry and B'Elanna asked, as she walked onto the bridge. Tuvok's eyebrow shot up.  
  
"Long story. which I haven't even heard yet." Janeway said  
  
"It's not a long story Kathy, I just want a you to mate with me."  
  
"Mate with you?" Chakotay mumbled anger spelled out in his eyes.  
  
"Now, now Chuckles your jealousy is beginning to become a problem."  
  
"I'm not jealous." He stated calmly, almost blushing.  
  
"And he doesn't have anything to be jealous of. I haven't and I'm not, EVER, going to mate with you, Q. But thank you for the roses and I'm sure the female crew apprectied the gesture."  
  
"They aren't for them. they're for you!"  
  
"Every one of my female crew's quarters full!?" she asked in disbelief  
  
"Yes, and now.." he snapped his fingers, "the male's quarters too."  
  
"Q, please. I like roses and I love the gesture but." she paused, giving him time to back away, since she was moving towards him. Her face was mere inches away from his. She grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the floor and finished, "GET THEM OF THIS SHIP.NOW!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No!" he stated, amused.  
  
The bridge crew were astonished by how she was able to do that. But was even more entertained at Q's answer. If it was one thing you did not do when Kathryn Janeway was mad it was say no to her, much less Captain Kathryn Janeway.  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you Q, but I don't like men who just make them selves at home in my quarters. Especially when he turns my couch into a red, satin sheet, covered bed and has the ability to change my clothes from my uniform to my nightgown with a snap of his fingers." At that Chakotay got up, ready to pounce. And the whole bridge crew, except of course Tuvok, laughed. Then that same man wants me to be the mother of his child and doesn't take no for answer. Well that's my point . we have something in common." She said in a cool calm tone, more of a Kathryn tone rather than the Captain tone they were used to hearing. Then she finished in her Captain tone which was know rather deep, and down right scary. "I don't take no for an answer either. Get them off this ship now!"  
  
"Fine, fine." He said rolling his eyes, "But you want even take just one?"  
  
"No." She said in a calm manner.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Giving up, she looked at Chakotay and mouthed, 'I'm sorry!' He wasn't sure what she was going to do but went right along with it.  
  
"Because,." she paused stepping over to take Chakotay's hand, "There is someone else."  
  
"CHUKLES!!!???" he laughed, then he remembered, "You said there wasn't anyone!"  
  
"I lied." She said with a look that said, 'Duh! You should expected that much.'  
  
He thought for a minute. "I don't believe you, I want proof."  
  
"Proof!?" She asked  
  
They didn't even notice the laughter coming from Tom and B'Elanna know.  
  
"What kind of proof?" Kathryn asked almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"Ah, . a kiss!"  
  
"A kiss, ok." Janeway said.  
  
She walked over and gave Chakotay and a soft, sweet kiss, but nothing passionate. But that didn't satisfy Q.  
  
"No, I want to see a . ah..a lovers kiss!"  
  
Tom and everyone on the bridge were know laughing except Tuvok, but his eyebrow shooting up to his hairline made up for the lack of laughter.  
  
"Lov. lovers.k, kiss?" Kathryn studdered in an almost inaudible voice.  
  
"Yup, you claim that you two are together, and I assume that means that you are lovers so."he trailed off.  
  
"You know what they say about assuming, it makes an."  
  
"butt out of you and me. And a very cute one I might add." He said looking at her behind.  
  
"Q."  
  
"Kiss!!" he demanded.  
  
It wasn't as if she didn't want to or he didn't want to receive, it was the knowing that if they started the kind of kiss Q wanted to see, they didn't know if they could stop it. And if they did, they didn't know if they could go back to the kind of relationship they had know.  
  
Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other and gave a weak smile.  
  
Then Chakotay walked the last step that was needed to close the space between them. All was still and quiet. Kathryn lifted her head slowly, but before she met his lips she turned to Q and slapped him across the face and then turned back to Chakotay, and saw love in his eyes and she let it show in hers and they started the 'fake' kiss.  
  
It was a tender, and soft kiss that gradually became something more than the 'fake' kiss it had started out to be, it turned into a kiss filled with years, of regret and love. They were right, they couldn't stop the kiss. There arms wrapped around the other and they were still a little surprised. But no matter how much they tried they couldn't break the kiss.  
  
Kathryn was pushing on his chest to try to get him off but just as fast she would forget the thought and link her arms at the nape of his neck. There lips and tongues tangled with each others and finally they were able to break the kiss when Q tapped them on the shoulders.  
  
Chakotay opened his eyes, waiting to see what he could read in hers. Waiting for her eyes to open felt like an eternity. But then her eyes fluttered open and was filled with love and happiness. The crew were all clapping, but soon quieted when they saw her mouth open.  
  
"Q, I hope you're happy. But I oughta." she didn't finish, because she was happy that she had been able to do that. "You know what Q I should slap you again," and she did, that gave everyone a good laugh, "but I should also thank you." She said giving him a small hug.  
  
"Kathryn?" Chakotay asked  
  
"Yes. Thank you Q."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For you finally made me realize what Chakotay, Tom, Harry, and B'Elanna and just about everyone on this ship has been trying to make me realize for years now."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That we are hundreds of thousands of light years away from, Earth, Federation, Star Fleet, regulations," she looked at Chakotay, "and stupid protocol." Chakotay returned her smile.  
  
"What?" Q asked.  
  
"Watch, and I think you should be more convinced than you were." She trailed of into Chakotay's mouth, as they started a real passionate kiss. Forgetting about the world around them.  
  
When they couldn't breathe anymore they came up for air. Kathryn realized they were on the bridge and that everyone was smiling and clapping.  
  
"Glad you finally come to your senses, and just took him and kissed him senseless." Tom said bluntly.  
  
"Tom,." B'Elanna started.  
  
"Well, I'm happy for both of you, but I'm not giving up." Q said jealously.  
  
"Know, who's jealous!!!?" Chakotay said rhetorically.  
  
"See, you tonight my love." Q said snapping his fingers.  
  
"Oh, no you will not!!!" Janeway shouted into thin air.  
  
They smiled at each other and walked off the bridge, hand in hand and grinning from ear to ear.  
  
In the turbolift.  
  
"So do you want to skip dinner?"  
  
"What? You meant that. I thought it was."  
  
"Tom to Janeway"  
  
"Janeway here."  
  
"We have a game of pool on the holodeck. You promised, a rematch. Sorry, Chuckles!"  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
"Bye." Kathryn smiled, exiting the turbolift.  
  
"Bye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review.  
  
And yes, there is more to come. 


	2. Singing in The Bath

For Disclaimer see Chapter 1.  
  
The song underlined is the only one in this story. The others are in the Tag.  
  
*The songs: Life's A Dance, Friends, Baby Tonight, and I Swear: Belong to John Michael Montgomery. *And the songs: Things I Would Do and What I Really Meant to Say: Belong Cindi Thomson. *And the Song: I Don't Like Anyone but You, were sung by Jessica Andrews and Dream, but I'm using the Jessica Andrews version. (No, there's isn't that much different about it, only that JA says, 'Suki says' and Dream says something else.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Singing in the Bath*  
  
A couple of hours later, Janeway stood from her command chair, "Chakotay you have the bridge. I'm going to take nice long."  
  
"Bath." Chakotay whispered along with her.  
  
"How did you know that it might have been a shower?"  
  
"You sing every night and the closet part of your quarters to mine is the bathroom. And I don't hear the sonic shower."  
  
She turned red and said loudly, "I didn't know you listened in on my baths, Commander. Is it a habit?"  
  
Know it was his turn to turn red, "I don't!" Tom was really enjoying this. "It's just hard not to hear, you sing at the top of your lungs."  
  
"At least I can sing, you can't even carry a note! And before you say, 'Why do listen in on my showers Kathryn,' I don't. You invited me to dinner one night you were in the shower when I got here so I left and gave you some more time."  
  
"Believe what you want to Kathryn, but Talent Night's coming up. I can prove you wrong."  
  
"Go ahead!" She said playfully. "Harry, make sure no one can turn the comm. System off in my quarters, except me." She walked off the bridge mumbling, "Q did last time and, lord what a mess that's turned into."  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
After Janeway had left the bridge Tom spoke up, "Well, either that kiss is beginning to get to you two or Q is."  
  
"Lieutenant, do you want to be confined to the brig for Talent Night?" He asked rhetorically.  
  
He started to say, 'If your singing is as bad as the Captain says it is, sure' instead, "Sorry, I only meant there has been a lot of tension between you since the kiss."  
  
"It's ok." He said calmly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Computer dim lights." Janeway said.  
  
She relaxed against the edge of the tub. She just began to doze off when.  
  
I know you've heard that worn out line About love at first sight Well I never knew those words were true 'Till you walked in tonight  
  
"Q!"  
  
Chakotay was returning to his quarters and heard singing and thought it was Kathryn. So he didn't think anything of it.  
  
"Q, What are you doing?"  
  
Not answering her question Q kept right on singing.  
  
All it took was just one look To knock me off my feet I'm not a man of many words So I'll make this short and sweet  
  
Could ya would ya ain't ya gonna If I ask you would ya wanta Be baby tonight Take a chance slow dance Make a little romance Honey it'll be alright  
  
Chakotay knew know that it wasn't Kathryn and went closer to the wall to find out who it was.  
  
Girl ya got me wishin' we were huggin' and a kissin' And a holdin' each other tight So could ya would ya ain't ya gonna If I ask you would ya wanta Be baby tonight  
  
"Why that little." he ran out of his quarters to hers. He pushed in his command codes and walked right into Kathryn's bathroom, and grabbed Q by the shirt and dragged him out of the room.  
  
"Enjoy your bath, Kathy."  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"I was singing to Kathryn until you barged in!"  
  
In her bathroom, Kathryn was tying her robe around her laughing and listening to Q and Chakotay.  
  
"She said she didn't want to mate with you!" He paused and without thinking he shouted, "Much less, get involved with one of her crew." He realized what he had said and started to mend but,  
  
"Until he came along! Good to see you dear!" She said giving him a peck on the lips.  
  
"Oh, give me a break." Q said and snapped his fingers.  
  
"What was that about?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, you know.'  
  
"Oh, ah, sorry. I just heard something that didn't sound like your singing and well.."  
  
"Yeah. It's ok. Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Tea, please."  
  
"Coffee-Black, and Tea."  
  
They sat down drinking their drinks, when they both and urge to talk,  
  
"Kathryn." "Chakotay."  
  
"You first." "Go ahead."  
  
They laughed and Kathryn finished, "Look, Chakotay about today."  
  
"I know it was just for Q." He said sadly  
  
"The first."  
  
"Tom to Chakotay"  
  
"Oh, shoot. Holodeck. I'm coming. Chakotay out."  
  
"He seems to interrupt us every time we start this conversation."  
  
"Yeah I know. Sorry."  
  
"It's ok. Have fun. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" He said and walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's one more.  
  
Please Review! The last one is a little weirder than these but hey, I'm weird!!! 


End file.
